A storage such as a refrigerator provided with a camera device, etc. is known which allows information of food, etc. stored therein to be acquired from remote locations.
However, a storage such as a refrigerator described above does not necessarily provide good environment for capturing images and thus, there are problems specific to camera devices used in such environment that need to be overcome.